Marlene Riedmüller
Marlene Riedmüller ist die Hauptdarstellerin der 8. Staffel. Marlene ist die Tochter von Natascha Schweitzer und Veit Bergmann. Als Marlene 2 Jahre alt war, baute ihre Mutter einen Autounfall. Durch den Autounfall konnte Marlene jahrelang nicht richtig gehen. Marlene Schweitzer wurde gespielt von Lucy Scherer. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Folge 1570. Geschichte Marlene Schweitzer ist eine junge Musikagentin und begnadete Pianistin, die ins oberbayerische Fünf-Sterne-Hotel kommt, um ihrer kapriziösen Mutter dort zu einem Engagement als Sängerin zu verhelfen. Wirklich begeistert ist Marlene von ihrem Job nicht: Ihre Mutter hat alle bisherigen Manager vergrault; ausbaden darf nun Marlene die divenhaften Eigenarten, wie fast immer in ihrer Erziehung. Doch sie hat im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, sich unterzuordnen. Hinzu kommt, dass Marlene seit einem schweren Unfall als kleines Mädchen ein lädiertes Bein hat. So hat sie sich zu einer fast schon zu vernünftigen, eher unscheinbaren jungen Dame entwickelt. Am Fürstenhof lernt sie Konstantin Riedmüller kennen, welcher nach der gescheiterten Beziehung mit seiner Traumfrau eher geknickt scheint. Marlene veliebt sich auf den ersten Blick in ihre große Liebe, doch vorerst werden die beiden nur Freunde. Bald kommt er dann auch noch mit ihrer Mutter Natascha zusammen und Marlene muss zusehen, wie die beiden sich immer näher kommen. Konstantin ahnt nicht wie sehr das Marlene verletzt denn er weiß nichts von ihrer Liebe zu ihm. Durch eine Beziehung mit dem Hotelarzt Michael Niederbühl tröstet die verzweifelte Marlene sich. Mit ihm kommt sie in eine ernstere Beziehung, doch über ihre große Liebe Konstatin kommt sie nicht hinweg. Sie beginnt ihre Gefühle zu Konstantin zu unterdrücken, als ihr Dr. Niederbühl einen Heiratsantrag macht. Michael freut sich deutlich mehr über die anstehende Hochzeit, als Marlene, denn sie ist noch schwer damit beschäftigt Konstantin zu vergessen. Bald erfährt sie auch über die Hochzeit ihrer Mutter und Konstantin. Nun redet sie sich ein, es wäre sowiso zu spät und hilft den beiden bei der Vorbereitung und den Trauringen. Schon bald aber merkt auch Konstantin wie sehr er Marlene liebt und durch Zufall erfährt sie davon. Sie versucht sich dagegenzustellen, da sie sich eine glückliche Beziehung mit Michael wünscht und auch ihrer Mutter eine glückliche Ehe. Auch Konstantin versucht das zunächst, doch kurz vor der Trauung hält er das nicht mehr aus und lässt Natascha vor dem Altar stehen. Bei einer Intrige der Doris van Norden, in welcher sie eingesperrt werden bekennen sich die beiden erstmals zu ihrer Liebe. Bald darauf hält es Marlene auch nicht mehr aus und lässt sich von ihrem Konstantin verführen. Sie trennt sich von Michael. Auch für ihre Mutter ist diese Beziehung nicht leicht, denn sie liebt Konstantin immernoch sehr. Bei der Hochzeit von konstantin und Marlene verzeiht sie den beiden alles und wünscht ihen "alles Glück dieser Welt". Marlene und Konstantin ziehen nun, aufgrund eines Jobangebotes nach Italien. Fakten Lucy Scherer spielt Marlene Schweitzer. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Folge 1570. Nach langem hin und her heiratet Marlene schließlich ihren Konstantin in Folge 1809/1810 vor einer Traumkulisse am Stanberger See. In Folge 1814 verlässt das Ehepaar den Fürstenhof in Richtung Florenz. Verwandte, Bekannte usw. Verwandte *Walter Schweitzer, Großvater *Else Schweitzer, Großmutter *Miguel Riedmüller, Sohn *Natascha Schweitzer, Mutter *Veit Bergmann, Vater *Penelope Saalfeld † , Tante *Fabien Liebertz, Stiefbruder * Konstantin Riedmüller, Ehemann * Karl Bergmeister, Halbbruder * Werner Saalfeld, Schwiegervater * Doris Van Norden, Schwiegermutter Freunde *Mandy Meier *Kira Steindle *Charlotte Saalfeld *Tina Reiter Bekannte *Theresa van Norden *Nils Heinemann Liebschaften *Michael Niederbühl, Ex-Verlobter *Konstantin Riedmüller, Ehemann Feinde *Javier Fierro *Doris van Norden Folgen Staffel 7 thumb|left|Marlene trifft auf Konstantin.In Folge 1570 kommt Marlene zum ersten Mal an den Fürstenhof und sie lernt Konstantin kennen. Als Marlene am Fürstenhof ankommt trifft sie auf Theresa, die Marlene auf einen Fleck auf ihrem Oberteil auf merksam macht. Im Waschraum versucht sie den Fleck weg zu entfernen, jedoch funktioniert das nicht. Sie versucht ihr Oberteil einfach um zudrehen, doch ja kommt plötzlich ein Gorilla herein. Konstantin bekommt den Kopf des Gorilla-Kostüms nicht von seinem Kopf herrunter. Marlene hilft ihm und nach mühsamen ziehen schafft es Marlene Konstantin von seinem Kostüm zu befreien. Als sie zum ersten Mal Konstantin sieht verliebt sich Marlene auf der Stelle in ihn. thumb|Konstantin bedankt sich bei Marlene.In Folge 1576 gibt Marlene ein Pianokonzert. Werner erfährt konsterniert, dass Konstantin Marlene über seinen Kopf hinweg die Chance gegeben hat, in der Pianobar zu spielen. Doch dann begeistert Marlene auf voller Linie und auch Werner gesteht Konstantin zu, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. thumb|left|Marlene fängt den Brautstrauß.In Folge 1591 fängt Marlene den Brautstrauß von Theresa. Marlene ist weiter heimlich in Konstantin verliebt. Doch er hat nur Augen für ihre Mutter Natascha. Aber es ist Marlene, die Theresas Brautstrauß fängt. Ein gutes Zeichen? Ahnungslos sucht sie spät in der Nacht noch einmal den Weg in die Pianobar. Doch was Marlene dort sieht, zerstört ihre Hoffnung restlos. Staffel 8 thumb|left|Konstantin und Mandy retten Marlene.In Folge 1614 rettet Konstantin Marlene das Leben. Dem Tode nahe hat Marlene eine Vision von Konstantin. Bald darauf erwacht sie am Ufer des Sees, wo Konstantin sie wiederbelebt. Später eröffnet Marlene Michael, dass sie der Operation ihres Beins zustimmt. Darüber freut sich vor allem Natascha. Marlene fühlt sich Konstantin jetzt näher denn je. Doch auch Natascha verliebt sich mehr in Konstantin und macht ihm schließlich ein Geständnis. thumb|Michael erkennt, dass Marlene Konstantin sehr gern hat.In Folge 1616 wird Marlenes Bein von Michael operiert. Professor Münchberg hatte eine kleinen Unfall und kann nicht operieren, Michael will den Eingriff übernehmen. Natascha gibt grünes Licht für Marlenes Operation. Die verläuft ohne Komplikationen. Doch ein erster Versuch bei Marlenes Bein eine Reaktion auszulösen, bleibt erfolglos. Als Konstantin Marlenes Bein berührt spürt sie etwas. thumb|left|Konstantin ist für Marlene da.In Folge 1619 erfährt Marlene die Wahrheit über den Unfall. Marlene findet in ihrer Verzweiflung Halt bei Konstantin und kann Natascha glauben, dass sie ihre Mutter ist. Derweil fühlt sich Natascha zunehmend von Konstantin verletzt. Sie rechtfertigt ihr abweisendes Verhalten mit der Schuld, unter der sie seit dem unverantwortlichen Unfall leidet, bei dem Marlenes Bein gelähmt wurde. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Natascha lässt Marlene dennoch keine Ruhe. thumb|Marlene hat das Gegenmittel.Von Folge 1622 bis Folge 1627 steht der Fürstenhof unter Quarantäne. Angesichts der Quarantäne erscheinen Marlene die eigenen Probleme nebensächlich. Ihr blutet zwar das Herz, als Konstantin in der Krise lieber mit ihrer Mutter zusammen sein will. Doch sie konzentriert sich darauf mit Natascha Frieden zu schließen. Michael versorgt Alexander so gut es geht. Werner und Charlotte sind zutiefst entsetzt, als sie von Alexanders Infizierung erfahren. Sie dürfen nun nicht mehr zu ihm. Doch es gibt Hoffnung: In Marlenes Blut befinden sich Antikörper, die sie gegen das Milung-Fieber immun machen. Damit kann die Pharmafirma mit größerem Erfolg an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten. Das Hotel bleibt vom Krisenstab weiterhin abgeriegelt. Marlene verlässt derweil den "Fürstenhof", weil ihre persönliche Anwesenheit in der Pharmafirma dazu führen könnte, das wirksame Gegenmittel schneller zu entwickeln. Bald steht fest: Es gibt tatsächlich ein Gegenmittel, aber ohne die notwendigen Tests verweigert der Pharmakonzern die Herausgabe. Als Pachmeyer Marlene die Probe wieder abnehmen will, ist sie schnell genug, sie Alfons zuzustecken. Der muss nun das Gegenmittel in den "Fürstenhof" schmuggeln – doch wie? Werner veranlasst ein Video-Interview mit Natascha, in dem sie den Pharmakonzern anklagt und zum Einlenken auffordert. Julius hat unterdessen die rettende Idee und schmuggelt das Gegenmittel ins Hotel. Werner sorgt dafür, dass Michael Alexander das Gegenmittel verabreicht. Charlotte und Werner wachen an Alexanders Bett. Als die Nacht vorüber ist, wird klar: Das Mittel hat angeschlagen, Alexander wird die Infektion überleben! Pachmeyer hebt die Quarantäne wieder auf. Alexander wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo auch Nils und Elena sich wiedersehen. Natascha will, dass die ganze Welt erfährt, was für eine Heldin Marlene ist – aber Marlene möchte keinen Rummel um ihre Person. thumb|left|Marlene feiert in der Pianobar, dass sie wieder laufen kann.In Folge 1638 kann Marlene laufen. Marlene platzt fast vor Glück – sie kann wieder laufen! Gemeinsam mit Natascha, Konstantin und Michael feiert sie ausgelassen in der Pianobar und schmiedet Pläne für den nächsten Tag. Von Michaels Mahnung, es langsam angehen zu lassen, will sie nichts wissen. Am nächsten Tag macht Marlene sich zu einer Wandertour auf. Weil sie nicht wie verabredet zurückkehrt, beginnen Natascha und Konstantin sie zu suchen. Da kommt Marlene ihnen auf der Alm entgegen und fordert Natascha zu einem Wettlauf zum Hotel auf. thumb|Marlene erzählt Kira von ihr und Michael.In Folge 1660 werden Marlene und Michael ein Paar. Im romantischen Ambiente einer Scheune ist Marlene entschlossen, sich ganz auf eine Beziehung mit Michael einzulassen. Doch wieder scheint das Schicksal ihr einen Streich zu spielen. Dieses Mal stört Natascha die Zweisamkeit. Marlene und Michael verstecken sich kurzerhand im Heu. Nachdem Natascha weg ist, kann Marlene sich endlich ungestört ihren Gefühlen für Michael hingeben. thumb|left|Marlene richtet ihren Schmuckladen ein.In Folge 1668 eröffent Marlene ihren Schmuckladen. Marlene nimmt Werners Angebot, den Laden ohne Mandy zu eröffnen, nicht an. Gleichzeitig lässt Konstantin André wissen, dass er nicht an der Barkeeper-Meisterschaft teilnehmen wird – bis er von Marlene erfährt, dass Werner hinter seinem Rücken Mandy ausgebootet und damit seine Autorität als Geschäftsführer untergraben hat. Darüber kommt es zwischen Konstantin und Werner zum Eklat und Konstantin gibt das Amt des Geschäftsführers auf. Derweil entschließt sich Marlene, auf Mandys Bitte hin, doch Werners Angebot anzunehmen. Konstantin bereitet sich mit Andrés Unterstützung auf die Meisterschaft vor. thumb|Marlene kümmert sich um Konstantin.Von Folge 1668 bis Folge 1676 kümmert Marlene um Konstantin. Natascha fühlt sich von Konstantin zunehmend vernachlässigt, weil er sich intensiv auf die Barkeeper-Meisterschaft vorbereitet. Marlene feiert unterdessen die Eröffnung ihres Ladens. Als plötzlich Ari Fleischmann am Fürstenhof auftaucht, macht sich Marlene Sorgen, da sie weiß, dass Ari und ihre Mutter einst eine Affäre hatten. Tatsächlich zieht der charismatische Musikproduzent schon bald Konstantins Eifersucht auf sich. Der will ein Banner für die Meisterschaft aufhängen. Abgelenkt durch Marlene, berührt er ein schadhaftes Kabel. Marlene leistet dem bewusstlosen Konstantin Erste Hilfe. Er kommt in die Klinik – noch weiß man nicht, wie es um ihn steht. Nach einem ersten Besuch im Krankenhaus nimmt Natascha einen Termin wahr, anstatt bei Konstantin zu bleiben, was bei Marlene auf Unverständnis stößt. Werner und Doris rücken durch die Angst um ihren Sohn ein Stück weit zusammen. Konstantins Zustand erweist sich als sehr ernst. Michael und der behandelnde Arzt halten eine OP unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht für angeraten. Gegenüber Marlene verrät Michael, dass Konstantin möglicherweise nie wieder aufwacht. Nach langem Überlegen stimmt Werner einer Operation zu. Marlene kümmert sich derweil um Konstantin. Im Gegensatz zu Natascha, die von Konstantins Zustand völlig überfordert ist. Als sie bei einem Besuch im Krankenhaus spontan aufgefordert wird, bei der Pflege zu helfen, flieht sie und sucht Trost bei Ari. Als Marlene von den Operationsplänen erfährt, macht sie sich sofort auf zu Natascha, um diese einzuweihen. Marlene ist sauer auf Natascha und unterstellt ihrer Mutter, Konstantin nicht zu lieben. Natascha hat ein zutiefst schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Nacht mit Ari. Sie schickt ihn weg und macht klar, dass sie sich um Konstantin kümmern will. Während Konstantin im OP-Saal ist, bangen Werner und Doris, ob sie das Richtige getan haben. Sogar Marlene und Natascha begraben für einen kurzen Moment den Streit. Die OP verläuft reibungslos, doch schon kurze Zeit später bewahrheitet sich Michaels Befürchtung. Michael gelingt es, Konstantin wiederzubeleben. Doch es ist ungewiss, ob er wieder aus dem Koma aufwachen wird. Natascha singt am gleichen Abend ein Lied für Konstantin in der Pianobar und bittet Marlene, sie am Klavier zu begleiten. Zögerlich ist Marlene einverstanden. Unbemerkt von allen, bewegt Konstantin im Krankenhaus einen Finger. Kurz bevor Marlene zusammen mit Natascha zu einem Termin aufbrechen will, hat sie das Gefühl, Konstantins Stimme zu hören. Konstantin kollabiert währenddessen im Krankenhaus erneut und sieht sich in einer Vision selbst an der Schwelle des Todes. Marlene beschließt, auf ihr Gefühl zu hören, und fährt ins Krankenhaus. Vor Ort findet sie jedoch nur ein leeres Bett vor und glaubt, dass Konstantin gestorben sei. Als Konstantin aus dem Koma aufwacht, denkt er, er sei mit Marlene zusammen. Michael erklärt zwar, dass es sich dabei um eine Fehlfunktion des Gehirns nach dem Koma handelt, doch weder er noch Natascha sind darüber sonderlich begeistert. Marlene ist verunsichert und die Situation verkompliziert sich, als Konstantin am Abend Marlene zu Hause aufsucht. In Folge 1809 heiraten Marlene und Konstantin am Starnberger See. Als Natascha davon erfährt, trifft ihr das sehr und versucht sich der Feier fernzuhalten. Marlene freut sich, als ihr Vater Veit unverhofft vor ihrer Tür steht und als einzigster Familienmitglied zur Hochzeit seiner Tochter geht. Natascha geht dann doch zur Hochzeit. Als Michael Marlene in ihrem Hochzeitskleid sieht, ist er vollkommen durcheinander und will sich betrinken, doch er versucht Sie lieber zurück zu gewinnen und somit die Hochzeit platzen zu lassen. Ausgerechnet Natascha verhindert dies. Hintergrundswissen *Das Lied von Marlene und Konstantin ist "Can't Help Falling In Love" und wird gesungen von Elvis Presley. *Das Symbol der Liebe von Marlene und Konstantin sind Steglize. *Marlene wollte mit ihrer Freundin Sonja auf Tour gehen. *Sie mag Eisschirmchen. *Marlenes Lieblings Essen ist Tandoori Chicken mit Safranreis. *Als Kind hatte Marlene eine tropische Krankheit in Indien und deshalb ist sie immun gegen das Milung-Virus. *Mit 5 Jahren lernte Marlene Klavier spielen. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Arbeiter am Fürstenhof Kategorie:Protagonistin Kategorie:Familie Sonnbichler Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie van Norden